Confusión Innecesaria
by TinkyMJ
Summary: Tranquilo, callado, inocente... En resumen, Shigeo "Mob" Kageyama. No sería sorpresa encontrarlo un día, sentado en el banco de una plaza, bebiendo un cartoncito de leche mientras piensa en la chica que le gusta o en que un día se volverá popular si continúa entrenando sus músculos. Enamorarse de alguien nuevo, de un amigo; ¿Acaso era necesario? Su tranquilidad se verán alterada.


Días de verano previos a la llegada del otoño, típicamente dubitativos entre altas y bajas temperaturas. Era cuestión de tener suerte—o de simplemente buscar el pronóstico del día— el vestirse de acuerdo a la temperatura presente a lo largo de la jornada. No era extraño salir por la mañana envuelto en abrigo de pies a la cabeza, para luego quitarse el 50% de las ropas en orden de no cocinarse a fuego lento bajo los rayos del sol durante la tarde.

Tampoco era extraño ver a un grupo de estudiantes de cuerpos bien trabajados trotando con un ritmo estable, mientras la gente observaba con curiosidad, y otros, con preocupación o vergüenza ajena, al pobre joven desfalleciente y bañado en sudor que intentaba seguirles el ritmo a una distancia de seis metros, aproximadamente.

Shigeo Kageyama, o como la mayoría de los que conocía le llamaban, Mob, era un joven de 14 años no muy sobresaliente en la vida en general. No era excepcional en Matemáticas, en Lengua o en Artes Plásticas—y mejor ni hablemos de Educación Física—, era un estudiante como cualquier otro. Como todo adolescente en cierta etapa de la vida, tenía el deseo de volverse popular para enamorar a la jovencita que le gustaba, y con ese, entre otros objetivos en mente, ingresó al club de físico culturismo de su escuela.

Si de progreso se habla, a sus 14 años de edad ya era una buena persona, pero si nos referimos a su meta... Bueno, todavía poseía la voluntad de salir a trotar con los miembros del club en la sesión diaria de calentamiento.

—¡Shigeo!

—¡Kageyama-kun! ¡Kageyama Shigeo-kun!

El confuso sonido de voces conocidas llamando hicieron eco en sus oídos, logrando pasar la difusa barrera de su subconsciente.

—¿E-estará bien?

—No se preocupen, siempre pasa. Dentro de poco despertará.

'¿Ritsu...? ¿"No se preocupen"...? ¿Eh...?'

—¡¿Cómo que siempre pasa?

¿Aquel era...?

—¿Ha-Hanazawa-kun...?

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente y parpadeando un par de veces, Mob recuperó finalmente la conciencia. Fue recibido por un abrazo de su hermano quien le reprochaba su conducta al exigirse tanto, y una leve y un tanto incómoda palmada en su cabeza por parte del jefe del club, mediante la cual se despidió y se fue enseguida, acompañado por el dueño de la casa.

Ese detalle hizo que Mob se diera cuenta de algo importante. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que no conocía el entorno que lo rodeaba. Aquellos muebles tan modernos, los libros en aquellos estantes, el cómodo sofá en el que se encontraba recostado...Esta no era su casa.

—Ritsu, ¿dónde estamos?

—En la casa de... El chico de la Secundaria Vinagre Negro.

Como respondiendo a un llamado, dicha persona apareció por el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal. Caminaba tranquilamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y un bol con agua y un trapo en su interior. En sus ojos celestes se leía el alivio. Se acercó al sofá, dejó el bol sobre una mesa, y se reclinó ligeramente sobre el apoya brazos.

—¡Qué bueno que ya hayas despertado! Tus compañeros insistían en que no me preocupara, ¡menos mal que vivo cerca del parque en que estaban trotando!

—Es verdad, es una suerte... Muchas gracias, Hanazawa-kun—contestó Mob aún algo aturdido.

Se daba una idea de lo que había sucedido, pero no terminaba de entender por qué su hermano estaba allí, ni por qué de repente parecía desprender un aura de enojo tremendamente densa. Tampoco comprendía muy bien por qué su amigo se había puesto ligeramente tenso. Desde su posición, recostado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada sobre un almohadón, que a su vez estaba apoyado contra el apoya brazos, intentaba comprender en su totalidad lo que sucedía, hasta que el ambiente pareció empeorar.

—Sin embargo, me gustaría saber qué hacía Hanazawa-san dando vueltas por el parque a estas horas de la tarde con el calor que estuvo haciendo hoy—inquirió Ritsu, sin apartar la mirada del chico rubio que se la devolvía inmutable.

—No es extraño, siendo que vivo por aquí cerca, además de que es un lindo día. A mí me parece más extraño que sea el hermano de Kageyama-kun quien estuviese por aquí.

Fue en ese momento en que Mob comenzó a prestar atención a la charla. ¿Por qué su hermano estaba allí? La respuesta la obtuvo enseguida, y sin dar vueltas, típico de Ritsu.

—Fui a asegurarme de que mi querido hermano no se sobre exigiera, pero a pesar de todo, terminó sucediendo.

Por muy concisa que fuese la respuesta, tenía un vago deje de posesividad que pasó desapercibido por el joven recostado, pero no por el de la rubia cabellera, y tampoco por el hermano en cuestión, aunque muy a su pesar.

—¡Oh, es verdad!—saltó Mob de repente, dándole un susto a los otros dos a quienes ya les faltaba poco para ignorar completamente su presencia— ¡Mi maestro no sabe nada acerca de esto! Seguramente debe estar molesto ya que no le avisé que me iba a tardar en ir...

Ya pasado el susto, Hanazawa exhaló con aceptación, sabiendo que, después de todo, se trataba de Kageyama, y que como siempre, le costaría leer el ambiente para saber cuándo y qué decir. Sin embargo, debía agradecerle haber interrumpido aquella conversación que ya se tornaba un tanto... Complicada.

—No es necesario, ya me encargué de avisarle mediante un mensaje de texto y no hay de qué preocu...

—...Aunque se alarmó al recibir tal mensaje desde tu celular, Shigeo, así que le llamé y no hubo problema con que hoy no le asistieras en sus... "exorcismos"—interrumpió el hermano de Mob—. Así que, si ahora estás ya recuperado, deberíamos ir volviendo a casa para no preocupar a nuestros padres.

Haciéndole caso a su hermano, Mob se puso de pie y agradeció a Hanazawa por su amable trato, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras se disculpaba por haberle causado alguna molestia. El de ojos celestes insistió en que no debía preocuparse, y que era su deber como amigo el ayudarle. Luego de esto, guió a ambos hermanos hasta la puerta y se despidió de ellos con un saludo y una sonrisa.

Observando la calle inclinado sobre el borde de la ventana de su despacho, con gesto pensativo golpeó ligeramente la punta de su cigarrillo haciendo que algunas cenizas cayeran hacia la calle. Expulsó una pequeña voluta de humo y suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro para despabilarse un poco e intentar sacarse parte del cansancio de encima. Aquel había sido un día complicado, y más aún sin la presencia de su joven discípulo. Había tenido que arreglárselas sólo lidiando con una desconfiada mujer que no paraba de hacerle preguntas acerca de sus legítimos procedimientos. Se vio obligado a exagerar su ya encantadora personalidad en orden de hacerle ver que aquello en su espejo había desaparecido mientras hacía uso de su gran astucia inclinando el objeto, luego de haberle limpiado—es decir, exorcizado—, de manera que la luz no permitiese ver el espectro que lo embrujaba.

Mientras tanto, Hoyuelo se había dedicado a observarle, intentando no aburrirse, mientras realizaba movimientos frenéticos intentando verse real, aunque fracasando. Sin embargo, debía decir que se estaba esforzando. Pero seguía siendo un fracaso.

Teniendo en cuenta que después de ello no tuvo más clientes en el resto de la tarde, se podría decir que dentro de todo fue una jornada de lo más tranquila. A mitad de la tarde había recibido un mensaje de lo más sospechoso desde el celular de Mob, en el cual decía que el chico se había desmayado y que debido a ello no había podido asistir. Curiosamente, el mensaje no había sido firmado—porque claramente era necesario—, preocupando a su maestro. Es decir, tranquilamente podrían haberlo secuestrado y alguien cualquiera podría haber mandado aquello, y no sería algo digno de asombrarse.

Antes de que mandase al holgazán espectro a averiguar dónde podría estar el chico, comenzó a sonar su celular. El contacto era el de Shigeo. Ineteresado, el fantasma prestó atención a lo que hablaban. Al parecer, sí se había desmayado, y estaba todavía inconsciente en casa del chico rubio de la otra secundaria, o al menos así había dicho su hermano.

Sonriendo para sí y cerrando la ventana, se tomó un momento para alegrarse ya que Mob no estaba tan sólo como hasta hacía no mucho tiempo. Ya era hora de que disfrutara con sus amigos su juventud, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás llegaría a enamorarse llegado el momento.

Recogió sus cosas, desechó el cigarrillo y apagó las luces. Cerró con llave y se encaminó hacia su casa, seguido de Hoyuelo. Éste último se retiró en silencio y se dirigió a la casa de la familia Kageyama.


End file.
